Visiting Renee
by Stargirl888
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's go visit Renee in Florida for the first time? Just how perceptive is she? Rated T to be safe
1. What am I Missing?

**Visiting Renee**

**Let me begin by saying I have never been to Florida (or even the US – I'm from South Africa) so some of the details (hotel names/ location etc) may be incorrect. I apologise for this in advance. If anyone does notice something is incorrect but knows the correct name/place please let me know so I can change it. Please could someone let me know what the average speed limit is there and by extension how fast can the average car go at full speed – in SA we work in kilometres so I'm not sure what the equivalent miles would be. **

**Disclaimer: Its all Stephanie Meyers**

Renee POV

I would finally get to meet some of the other members Edwards of family and I was buzzing with excitement. Bella and Edward had decided to come and visit me in Florida for a week to take a break from all the Wedding planning and I was naturally thrilled and when she had called me back an hour later to tell me that his siblings had decided to come along, well...that was an unexpected bonus. I was interested in the people who had made such an impression on my daughter, and I knew from my conversations with her she was practically smitten with them.

I had planned to get to the airport with plenty of time to spare but after realising half way there that I had left the stove on and had gone back to turn it off I was running late.

I rushed through the automatic doors to be greeted by five of the most dazzling people I had ever seen. I mean I don't normally notice things like appearance but with the Cullen's it was hard to miss and right there, nestled between them was my daughter.

"Mom!" she called running forward to give me a hug

"Bella, darling, I'm so sorry I'm late! I left the stove on and had to go back to turn it off."

"It okay." she said laughing "at least you remembered it was on."

She pulled away and began the introductions. "Mom, you know Edward'"

"Nice to see you again"

"Likewise."

"And I believe you met Alice a few years back with my clumsy stairwell incident." my daughter continued, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Renee!" Alice called excitedly.

"And this is Jasper." The tall blond male nodded to me pleasantly. I noticed he was holding Alice's hand.

"Emmett." Bella continued, indicating the large rather imposing guy who was standing to Bella's left next to the supermodel material Rosalie who was introduced to me next.

With introductions over we made our way out to the car. The weather, much to my annoyance had turned cloudy. Murphy's Law: if people are visiting a place known for its sunshine it will undoubtedly be cloudy from the moment they arrive, I thought to myself. I was pleased Bella reminded me of his family's size otherwise we all would have had to squash in my priaz. As it was I had borrowed my husbands 'family car' and we all fitted rather nicely. I watched them get in. Emmett immediately took the front seat after an annoyed look from Rosalie, he was the largest though so it made sense.

"Renee, mind if I drive?" I turned to look at the pixie like Alice began to hand her the keys. "No!" called Bella upon seeing what I was doing "Alice, my mom will drive." she said firmly. I glanced at her in surprise – "Bella, I don't mind." I assured her. Bella opened her mouth to reply but before she could the keys were out of my hand and Alice was in the drivers' seat. I briefly wondered how she had gotten there so fast but pushed it to the side as I watched my daughter stomp around the car to stand by Alice's window.

"Come on Bella, I'm the best driver here and you know it." whined Alice as Bella tried to grab the keys. I noted that Alice had included me in her statement despite having never seen me drive. "Fine!" Bella muttered in defeat "but lets just keep below the speed limit, okay?" she begged

"Just get in the car." Alice said tiredly, dodging Bella's request. I saw her glance at Edward before resignedly getting into the back seat. Edward followed to sit on her right side while I sat on her left. Rosalie and Jasper sat in the two middle seats.

As soon as we had speedily pulled out of the parking bay I watched as Alice applied more pressure to the accelerator, gently nudging it over the limit. After a moment we were flooring in and I was more than a little worried by the speed. I saw Emmett turn to glance at Rosalie who seemed to stiffed and sit a little straighter. I was about to say something about the speed when Alice suddenly slowed down and turned to glare at Edward before giving me an apologetic smile 'I just love speed." she explained. I heard Bella cough pointedly and got the impression I had just missed something.

Once I had assured myself Alice was not about to try break the land speed record again I turned to Bella and we began discussing recent happenings in our lives.

Too soon the car came to a stop and looking out of the window I saw we were outside The Palms hotel. I had offered that they al stay with me but they had declined. Bella however had, as I expected, agreed with enthusiasm.

Alice glanced at me again as we began to climb out the car and I saw Edward frown in my peripheral vision, again I got the feeling I was missing something. He whispered something to Bella who also glanced at me before replying. They continued their whispered conversation as the porter unloaded their luggage, of which, I noted, there was a lot given it was only a week long trip, but then again Bella had said Alice had a thing for clothes.

I watched the Cullen's as we entered. They seemed to automatically spit into pairs: Alice with Jasper, who had his hand lightly on her back, Rosalie with Emmett both of whom, though not touching, appeared to be subconsciously aware of the others presence and Edward with Bella who had their arms wrapped around each others waists. I was starting to think there was more to these groupings than near convenience

We went into the air conditioned lobby and Alice made her way to the front desk. People turned to stare at the Cullen's and I saw Bella shrink into Edwards arms, flushed slightly; embarrassed by the attention. The others though ignored it as if it happened every day and given their appearance it wouldn't surprise me if it did.

Alice wandered back over to us holding six keys which she distributed among them. I noted Bella also got a key and was please they considered her so much a part of their family that they took it as second nature to include her. The porter led us to the lift and took out a key card, swiping it before pressing the top button – we were going to the penthouse? Bella had mentioned they ha d money but were they really that loaded?

The doors opened and we entered. The room was large, spacious and tastefully decorated, there were three rooms leading off the lounge. I watched as Alice directed the porter with the luggage as to which bag went to which room. Once she had left we moved to examine the rooms. They were all decorated individually but had a general theme of white and cream colouring throughout they also each had a master size en suite bathroom. Counting quickly I realised they were short two rooms but none of them seemed phase by this. "Alice and Jasper will share the one room and Emmett will sleep on the couch." Edward said immediately, as though following my thoughts. He smiled

"No way!" called Emmett indignantly from next door "I'm sharing with Rose!

"Don't you think we should try to leave at least one hotel room intact?" Edward teased, his eyes twinkling with amusement as I listened in confusion, not understanding their banter – "leave one room in tact?"

Emmett and Rosalie entered the room, Rosalie seemed annoyed but Emmett could see Edward he was only teasing

"Besides, that's what they have insurance for." he returned. _besides what?_

Everyone else was grinning along with Edward now, including Bella. I made a mental note to ask her about it later

"Ooh, I have an idea." Alice chirped in excitedly "Why don't Rose and I stay together? We can do a girls night?"

Jasper let out a growl at this and I looked at him in surprise, Alice however didn't seem to mind.

"I agree with Jasper." called Emmett. I had now officially given up trying to understand this conversation – I was clearly missing some information here and I never heard Jasper say anything for Emmett to agree with.

Eventually Alice, eyes still twinkling took pity on me. "Oh Rene, you poor dear, you look utterly lost. Let me explain…"


	2. What She Missed

**Visiting Renee**

This is chapter one but in Rose's POV. I thought it'd be good to show what Rene was missing out on.

Rosalie POV

We arrived in Florida and as Alice had predicted Bella's mom was late. We grabbed our bags and I noticed the sky outside visibly darken as the clouds rolled in. When Alice had determined that, most unusually almost everyday this week Florida would be cloudy it was too good an opportunity to miss. Alice had lots of marathon shopping trips planned and there was a whole new collection of animals to try out. I was also interested to meet Bella's mom. I wanted to see if she was as clumsy as Bella an if Bella's particularly potent aroma was genetic.

When the woman who rushed in was introduced to us I was surprised to note she was the complete opposite to Bella. The best word I could think of to describe her was scatterbrained but she seemed nice enough. It was immediately apparent that she and Bella were very close, despite the distance.

I rushed through the automatic doors to be greeted by five of the most dazzling people I had ever seen. I mean I don't normally notice things like appearance but with the Cullen's it was hard to miss and right there, nestled between them was my daughter.

As we got to the car Emmett started to make his way to the front seat "What are you doing?" I demanded, too low and fast for humans to hear "Shotgun!" he said playfully. I glared at him but left it be. It wasn't really a bit deal I was just more comfortable with him next to me.

Before anyone else could get in though Alice and Bella got into an argument about who would drive. Typically Bella gave in on the condition Alice maintained the speed limit and of course the moment we were out the parking lot Alice gunned it.

I could hear Renee's heart speed up in anxiety at our speed. I noticed that unlike in the past Bella's was as calm as ever though so I guess that despite her earlier complaints the speed no longer really bothered her.

"Alice, would you quit it. Renee is about to have a panic attack. We're trying to convince her we're responsible enough to care for Bella." Edward said quietly from behind me.

"Yes, it's the height of responsibility allowing her to marry into a family of vampires." I whispered.

He let out a low hiss, as did Alice, even Emmett turned to give me an annoyed look. I stiffened in anger but said no more.

"Alice." Edward warned again, bringing us back to his earlier conversation. Of course this whole conversation took a fraction of a second and we spoke to low for either Renee or Bella to heat. Alice turned to glare at Edward before apologising to Renee "I just love speed."

Bella must have realised she missed something and coughed. I knew it annoyed her when we would talk to fast or low for her to hear.

Going at a painfully slow speed Renee seemed to relax more and picked up a conversation with Bella. The spoke about Phil and how he was considering changing teams and about how Renee had taken up needlepoint. As I listened I realised that Bella was more the mother than Renee, she gently scolded Renee for forgetting the stove and warned her to take care of the needles, checked Tights, Renee's cat had been fed and that Renee was taking proper care of herself. It was the opposite of the relationship I had had with my biological mother and I felt the all too familiar pang of envy for Bella.

We arrived at the hotel and climbed out. I noticed Alice make a pointed glace at Renee and assumed she was telling him something with her mind. He pulled Bella a little away from the group. A pointless gesture for one of us – we could hear everything they said, so I presumed he didn't want Renee to hear.

"Do you want Renee to know about Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett?" he asked quickly

"She'll find out sooner or later and I don't really want her to think I was keeping it from her."

"The room Alice booked only as 3 bedrooms do you think that's pushing it in her face too much? We can get a second room."

"No, I think she'll accept it but I would rather not let her have any illusions." Bella replied and Alice, having heard, set off to the front desk to check us in, I noted that people were staring at us as we waited but I was used to it so I just ignored them, Bella blushed. She returned and distributed the key cards, including, I noticed in annoyance one for Bella.

We got to the room and I looked around appreciatively – Jasper could certainly pick out great places to stay.

Once the porter left we all relaxed slightly and let down our guard. Renee was actually a comfortable person to be around, ignoring the blood and we were all so used to Bella now that Renee was no where near as tempting.

Em and I immediately went to the far left adjourning room where the porter had deposited our bags.

Not even a second after the door had closed we were kissing; it had been over six hours since I had felt his arms around me, too long in my opinion.

Edward appeared at the door. "Can you at least wait for Renee to leave first?" he hissed before sprinting back to Bella, so quickly I was not sure if she would have noticed he'd gone.

I could hear Edward talking about 'sleeping' arrangements in the other room "Alice and Jasper will share the one room and Emmett will sleep on the couch." clearly still annoyed with us.

"No way!" Em shouted back "I'm sharing with Rose!

"Don't you think we should try to leave at least one hotel room intact?"

I hissed and ran next door to them, remembering just in time to walk into view at human speed "Don't be jealous now." I scolded patronizingly, keeping my voice too low for the humans to hear "Just because you can't get some doesn't mean we shouldn't"

"Besides, that's what they have insurance for." Em said slightly louder

Everyone except Renee, who looked lost, was grinning along with Edward, including Bella.

"Ooh, I have an idea." Alice added, wanting to get in on the fun "Why don't Rose and I stay together? We can do a girls night?"

I glared at her. Like I was going to pass up Emmett for a 'girl's night' – I love my sister and will happily spend time with her during the day but the nights I spent with my mate.

Jasper seemed to agree with me as growled "No, no girls night. I want you to myself tonight" he whispered

"I agree with Jasper." called Emmett. "Rose and I need some us time." he added at a quieter volume.

It was then that Alice reminded us of the parental in the room by saying "Oh Rene, you poor dear, you look utterly lost. Let me explain…"

**So what do you think of this story??? It's different from the stuff I normally do but I rather like it. Should I continue it??? If so you need to review – I have quite a few stories running at the moment and I update those with the most reviews first i.e. if you want more chapters: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. My Mom Can Be Very Perceptive

**Visiting Renee 3**

Rose POV

"Oh Rene, you poor dear, you look utterly lost. Let me explain…" I watched Renee's reactions closely as Alice explained "Jasper and I are in a relationship, as are Rose and Emmett." Wow, nothing like getting straight to the point, I thought and saw Edward nod in agreement. "You and Jasper?" she repeated

"Yep"

"And Rosalie and Emmett?" She said as she turned to regard us. I deliberately wound my arm around my mates waist.

Her reaction was difficult to gauge, definitely not the shouting fit Charlie had had when he first found out. Renee turned to Bella now "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I…well…I…" Bella stuttered

"You were worried about my reaction?" Renee guessed and Bella nodded

"I had an inkling this might be going on the moment I saw you lot." Renee admitted stunning us all to stillness – we weren't that transparent were we?

When no one moved Bella coughed and fidgeted, reminding us humans weren't usually that still

I immediately shifted, as did the others. Renee laughed at our reaction "You all look so surprised."

"My mom can be very perceptive." Bella explained and we all turned to stare at her. I felt anger course through me as I considered the implications of that. Renee must have realised we were all biting our tongues, waiting for her to leave before saying what we were really thinking because she said "I'm sure you're all tired, how about you all relax around here for a few hours and we'll meet up for dinner later."

"That's a wonderful idea." said Alice when no one replied. Edward escorted her and Bella to the door. They were about to leave hen Bella spoke "Um…Mom, I know we haven't seen each other for a while but do you mind if I wait with Edward until dinner?"

I scowled, clearly she did not want to be left out of this discussion but I knew Edward would not want her here – typical Edward Cullen for you. "Bella, I'm sure your mother wants to spend some time with you." he persuaded.

I heard him let out an almost inaudible sigh before Renee said "Its okay, I can wait a few hours."

Much to my surprise Edward didn't argue further and they quickly made arrangements for where to meet for dinner before bidding Renee goodbye and returning to the room.

"She would have insisted on staying" said Edward by way of an explanation. Trust Bella to volunteer to stay and be in a room with five agitated vampires rather than go spend quality time with her Mom.

Her Mom… that reminded me: "How the hell could you have been so foolish!" I hissed at the room in general"How long will it be before she works out what we are?"

"You didn't have to come." Edward pointed out

"If one of use were exposed we all would be, my being here is not the problem."

"Then what is?

"None of us should be here. If Bella can work out what we are then her mother certainly will."

Bella spluttered in indignation but Edward answered for her "Bella found out from that dog. There's no one here to tell Renee about us."

Bella interrupted us then "So what, I couldn't work it out for myself?"

"No, of course you could have." Edward immediately backtracked

"Then what's to stop Renee working it out?" I countered

I felt Emmett put his hand on my shoulder "Rose, just cool it." he murmured

I glared at him "Cool it? If we're exposed…"

"We'll deal with it then." I loved Emmett but sometimes his lack of foresight really got to me.

Alice picked that moment to chirp in "We won't be exposed."

"Are you certain? I mean you have missed things before." I taunted, reminding her of the recent new born incident. I saw her wince as Jasper let out a low growl, slipping into a crouch. My Emmett mimicked him instantly.

"Oh for goodness sake stop it!" said Alice in a very Esme-ish way. They both ignored her. "Fine, if not for me remember Bella is in the room. What would happen if you started fighting?"

That had done the trick. Both straightened. I was about to say more when Alice walked over to look me directly in the eye, she was furious "If you don't care about Bella that's fine but Edward is our brother and I do not think you want to put him through that pain for a second time." she hissed, too low for Bella to hear "You're going to cause a fight if you persist."

"How dare you?" I demanded in a low voice, how could she bring that up now? I may not like Bella but I would never want to see her harmed

Emmetts hand was back on my shoulder, restraining

"I would see if Renee was about to expose us."

"She knew we were in relationships within hours and we're here for a week. Are you going to tell me she won't work out something's off with us?"

She shook here head "No, I'm saying she will not expose us. There's a difference."

"There's no difference, once she knows what we she will not be able to keep it to herself."

"Speculating is not going t help any of us." inserted Jasper and I felt myself calming. I glared at him but could not find the will to fight him "Alice says she will not expose us, and until we find evidence to the contrary there is nothing for us to do. Besides we cannot leave now, it would only make her more suspicious."

I scowled before turning to leave, dragging Emmett with me.

**So what did you think of Ch3??? Please review and let me know!**


	4. Almost Revealing Too Much

Rene POV

I was considering all I had learnt of the Cullen's as I drove to the Restaurant I was meeting them at for dinner.

While I may not have thought them all going out was normal I had not major objection to it – They weren't related and from what little Bella had told me when she first got to Forks they had only been adopted by Mr & Mrs Cullen when they were already teenagers so the couples that were going out were never raised to see one another as siblings anyway.

I knew they had not liked that I had guessed about their relationships but I could not work out why. It was strange but then again they were strange to begin with. Not necessarily strange in a bad way, just different. I got the impression they always had something going on just under the surface but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't decipher what it was.

The tension when I had left was as obvious as if it could be physically perceived, I was fairly certain they were waiting for me to go so they could talk freely. I reflected the way Bella had wanted to stay, as though scared she'd miss out on something important, Edward had not out-rightly said it but I was fairly certain he would have preferred if she had left with me.

I pulled into the car park of the most expensive restaurant in the area. The Cullen's had insisted on treating me, which made me wonder how much money they really had – their parents clearly did not limit their spending, or if they did it was a very high limit. I was pleased for Bella on that account; at least she'd never need to struggle for money.

I sighed and pushed aside my musings as I climbed out the car. I was probably just thinking too much into things.

I was about to enter the restaurant when a flashy dark purple metallic BMW M6 Hurricane pulled into a nearby parking. I'm not really one for cars but I knew Phil and his friend had been discussing it non-stop since its release – apparently it was a big deal in the motoring world. They definitely didn't have a budget.

* * *

RPOV

"Alice, this is what I consider late!" Bella said irritably as we pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Oh please Bella," Alice called from the driver's seat. "She's not even in the door yet."

They had been quarrelling the whole way here. Alice had insisted on stopping to buy a dress she had seen in a vision and Bella had tried to stop her by saying we'd be late.

"Alice, the fact that my mother's late does not discount the fact that we're late." Bella argued

I saw Alice open her mouth to retort but I cut in first "Could the two of you jut give it a rest?" I demanded irritably, I was still pissed about earlier but Emmett had really wanted us to be here and I couldn't say no to him.

Alice stuck out her tongue at me but remained silent.

"My goodness that must have cost a lot to rent!" exclaimed Rene, coming over to meet us at the car.

I smirked as I climbed out – she didn't realise we had purchased the car, cash.

"Hey Mom!" called Bella as she ran over to hug her and I felt a small pang of longing but ignored it.

I could feel all eyes on us as we entered the restaurant but ignored them – I was used to it, just as I was used to the three low growls that followed a millisecond later and Emmett's arm tightening around my waist.

I glanced back to see Bella looking a bit flustered by the attention we were drawing, Rene however seemed to be paying more attention to us than the room at large. She was most likely judging our reaction to the crowd's behaviour

Edward smirked before whispering to Bella "Out of the three couples your Mom seems to think Rose and Emmett's relationship is the most sexually driven." I saw Bella almost bite off her tongue trying not to laugh, thankfully she didn't pierce skin.

I turned to Emmett and gave him a mischievous grin before slipping out of his arm and waltzing to the table in a way that I knew would drive him wild, and I may as well give all these gawking strangers something to see.

Sure enough when Emmett sat down beside me he was positively panting. I heard Edward hiss as images of what I would do with Emmett tonight flashed through my, and I'm sure Emmett's, mind.

*****

Renee POV

I'm not sure why it surprised me that the Cullen's drew so much attention when we entered, they were jaw-droppingly gorgeous after all but the whole Restaurant just about came to a halt as they entered.

Watching the Cullen's I got the impression that this was not an unusual reaction to them given their apparent lack of embarrassment at the whole situation.

Alice gave a small smile of appreciation but otherwise ignored the crowd, completely at ease whilst Jasper eyed them as though they were a potential threat, his expression warning but also slightly annoyed – as if he was tired of groups of people gaping at them, his arm wrapping around Alice in a way that was both protective and possessive.

Edward had a similar hold on Bella and was staring daggers at a nearby table of business men but otherwise ignored the room; preferring to focus on Bella.

Bella I was interested to see was not blushing as deeply as I would have expected and didn't cringe away from the attention as much as she would have a few years ago. She must be growing accustomed to it after going out with Edward for so long.

I turned my attention to the final couple. Emmett may as well have been in an empty room for all the mind he paid everyone; he was solely focussed on Rosalie, although not in the tender way I had witnessed between Bella and Edward, this was more in an I-want-to-rip-her-clothes-off way. Theirs was clearly the most physical relationship of the three.

I noticed Edward smirk and whisper something to Bella who glanced at me and tried to smother giggles.

I smiled indulgently at them before returning my attention to the final Cullen. Unlike the rest where they ignored attention Rosalie revelled in it. She clearly knew she was beautiful was not afraid to flaunt it. I watched as she pulled away from Emmett and strutted to the table, swinging her hips in a way that should be illegal. As much as I was sure most of it was for Emmett's benefit I was also sure a small part of her was just showing off to the hushed restaurant.

Emmett was almost drooling by the time she took her seat. Edward however did not seem impressed.

A flustered waiter came over to take our drink orders. I ordered a Vater **(A/N it actually is a bottled drink you can buy made with water, vodka and lime) **while Edward, Emmet and Jasper all ordered soft drinks – I wondered if that was only because I was present – the girls didn't order anything, apparently content to share with their respective partners.

We made small talk for a while before Alice piped up "Jazz and I are going to dance, Bella you and Edward _have_ to join us." She added, emphasising the _have. _

Bella wore an expression of trepidation "Alice, you know as well as anybody that I can't dance – I can barely even walk without hurting myself. Not to mention these death traps, you call stilettos that you forced me into."

"Bella, for goodness sake don't be difficult. Everything will be fine, I promise." Alice coaxed – apparently my daughter's lack of body co-ordination was not an accepted as an excuse in this family.

Bella gave her a disbelieving look as I watched in amusment.

"Was it not you who said you'd never bet against Alice?" Edward commented which seemed to evoke a smile out of everyone except Bella who only sent him an annoyed look.

"You're certain it'll be okay and I'll return to the table in the same condition I left it in?" Bella demanded of Alice, as though her assurance would guarantee it.

"I have foreseen it!" Alice teased lightly. I saw Rosalie send her a warning look out of the corner of my eye.

To my surprise Bella just sighed and begrudgingly rose at this; as though Alice's statement settled the matter. "I think sometimes you just say that to get me to agree." She muttered but Alice just smile blithely

"If I did you'd never know."

"Edward would tell me." Bella argued, now completely confusing me.

Rosalie was looking more outraged by the second and ignoring all Emmetts attemps to distract her.

"Edward would never reveal my secrets!" Alice responded in mock outrage, "I'm his sister!" She suddenly went quiet and her eyes blanked over for a second before she came to herself and turned to look at Rosalie "Rose, would you calm down before you say something that you'll regret." She said firmly, completely forgetting her argument with Bella.

Rosalie did not respond but Alices posture changed slightly, as though she had been affronted and Jasper turned to glower at Rosalie.

Bella coughed and the all looked at her and then me, apparently remembering my presence. Alice let out a chuckle and the tension lessened, although Rosalie still seemed to be cross about something "Come on Jazz, lets dance!" she said, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Bella made to sink back into her chair, a look of relief clear across her face but Edward stopped her.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this." He grinned before pulling her to the dance floor.

I turned back to the remaining couple "So Rene," Emmett began as though he was finally reaching the highlight of the evening and apparently unaffected by his partners mood "In the time that I've known Bella she has been in quite a number of embarrassing situations; it stands to reason that there must have been countless more before she moved to Forks..."

**I have now set myself up with a twitter account! So please follow me (I'm listed under Stargirl888). I plan to add updates on how my stories are progressing, if I get stuck on something and need my readers input, new stories in the works along with a whole bunch of other random stuff. **

**I know this took me a LONG time to update this story and I don't really feel it's my best work but I would love to know what you thought of it – your REVIEWS are really important to me. **

**The next chapter will probably conclude the night out but then I want to know what else should they do while on holiday? Please let me know if you have any suggestions! **


	5. Not Really Breakfast People

VISITING RENEE – P5

"Dare I ask what you lot find so funny?" Bella asked trepidatiously as she and Edward returned from the dance floor, out of breath and flushed. Edward looked as unruffled as ever.

"Oh, your mom was just telling us about the art class incident of '98" Emmett answered, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You know how when you – "

"I am aware of what happened." Bella replied in an annoyed tone, flushing scarlet as Edward chuckled, barely containing full out laughter.

Bella glared at him. "Hey, I can't help it if your mom has vivid memories." he said, holding up his hands in surrender. I frowned slightly – how would Edward know about my memories – he hadn't heard me telling the story.

Edward stopped chuckling and glanced at me as though he was going to say something but seemed to think better of it.

The rest of the evening flew by with me constantly being whisked onto the dance floor by Emmett or Edward and even once by Jasper. Alice and, at their insistence, Bella were also almost constantly spinning about on the floor. Rosalie continued to be in an annoyingly bad mood but Emmett managed to coax her into one dance.

There was barely ever a time that all of us were seated and I don't think I ever saw anyone but Bella eating – I assumed they did though because when the plates were cleared they were all empty. As I ate I watched Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett dance. Their movement giving off an ethereal aura which made me feel rather clumsy and lacking in grace when I was near them.

Eventually the evening drew to a close and despite the stares and oddities of the Cullens I had rather enjoyed myself.

As we were leaving our conversation turned to plans for the following day. I had intended on taking them all to the beach – their white skin was in desperate need of a tan but Alice could apparently foretell the weather

"I don't think that'll be possibly." She had said as I suggested it "It'll be overcast tomorrow so the beach will be no fun, I would suggest a shopping trip instead!"

I heard Bella groan from where she stood behind me with Edward. Alice shot her a glare.

"The weather report said sun tomorrow." I disagreed, hoping to save Bella from the tortures of a shopping trip– I knew how much she hated them.

"Oh no, I'm quite sure it'll be overcast." Alice argued with supreme certainty.

"Alice has a knack for this sort of thing." Jasper said to me. I didn't argue even though I was sure she was wrong – what was the likelihood of two consecutive overcast days in the middle of summer?

*****

Alice had been right about the weather and so when I arrived at the hotel at nine o'clock the next morning it was unusually overcast. I entered the suite to find Bella eating breakfast, a mountain of food before her.

"Oh good someone to help me finish this ridiculous quantity of food!" she exclaimed upon seeing me.

I smiled and went to peck her on the cheek. "What about the five other people in here?" I asked as I glanced at the Cullens who were scattered about the room.

"Not really breakfast people." Emmett replied light-heartedly

"So why all the food?"

"Apparently, Edward here refuses to believe that a bowl of cereal is sufficient." Bella replied, mock glaring at her fiancé. I smiled and went to sit beside her, picking a muffin off one of the plates.

"Come on, you're going to need your strength today given what Alice has planned." He chuckled in return

We chatted for a few minutes before Alice interrupted "Bella!" she whined "do you think you and your mom could eat a little faster? We have a busy day ahead of us and I want to get going."

Alice was practically bouncing with energetic excitement. Bella began eating deliberately slower. A fact not missed by Alice.

"Bella, if we don't get through everything today I will drag you back to the mall tomorrow, cutting into your mother/daughter time with Renee" Alice warned and given how Bella quickly began shovelling food down her throat she was apparently not one for idle threats.

Not long after that we were all ready to leave. Bella kissed Edward goodbye and Rosalie did the same to Emmett. Jasper however was denied the goodbye kiss because Bella intervened

"Don't you go saying goodbye just yet." She warned him, "If my mom and I have to endure Alice's shopping trip I'm bringing you with."

He shot her a confused look "Why?"

"Because you're the only one who can rein Alice in."

Everyone chuckled at that and Alice stuck out her tongue at Bella.

"I doubt anyone can rein Alice in." Jasper disagreed.

"Well you can at least make it more endurable for us, besides she's much calmer when you're about."

I was quite shocked as to how Bella was reacting to this trip – I mean she had always hated shopping but had never made this much of a fuss on one of our trips.

Jasper glanced at Alice, as though to check what she wanted him to do. She didn't respond but Jasper must have somehow deciphered her opinion because a second later he agreed.

Soon we were all in the car and Alice was driving us, at breakneck speed, to the mall.

**So what do you think? ****This is a sort of filler chapter because I felt bad for not updating for so long, the next chapter should be longer. **

**A special thanks to twilighter no1 for beta-reading this! **

**Remember REVIEWS=Love!**


	6. Shopping and Scares

**Yes, Yes, I'm terrible for not updating in ages, but I was busy with Christmas prep. So, at long last, here's the next chapter:**

We had been at the mall for little over an hour but I was already exhausted, and we were only in the first shop.

I had never seen anyone shop in the way Alice shopped – it was as though she had a sixth sense about it. She had entered the shop and practically flew through it, grabbing items off the racks apparently at random and piling them into Jaspers arms. It was only a few moments later when Alice had returned to us that I noticed that each item was the correct size for the intended recipient – I hadn't even seen her checking the labels, as though she already knew exactly where each specific item would be.

Alice had insisted we try on each outfit and I had to admit all of the clothes she selected for me suited me – even if one or two were a little different to what I would normally wear.

I watched as Alice had waltzed to the cashier, Jasper in tow, and paid for all the items – she insisted that today was her treat. I had felt guilty about her paying but I was discovering with Alice, it was useless to try to argue with her.

Over the next few hours this ritual was repeated. I had come to compare shopping with Alice to being caught in a whirlwind where you had no control and just had to go with it. I had to admit though that I was rather enjoying myself without having to think or plan – Alice just told us where to go, what to try on and then whisked away to pay.

I noticed in one of the few moments I was not trying something on that Rosalie was being permitted to select her own clothing and make a mental note to ask Alice about it next time she slowed down enough to talk.

"Alice, can we at least stop for something to eat?" Bella asked a short while later.

I glanced at my watch to see it was already one o'clock, and now that Bella mentioned food I realised I was feeling rather peckish, not to mention tired.

Alice looked at us with an annoyed grimace, clearly not pleased with the idea that she would have to take a break from her manic shopping spree.

"Alice, you promised Edward." Bella said when she didn't immediately agree.

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him before turning back to us. "Fine." she agreed petulantly

We made our way to the food court and found a table.

While we were nibbling away at our burgers – or I should say Bella and I were nibbling away, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice merely pushed their food about nonchalantly – I recalled my earlier question.

I turned to Rosalie "So tell me, how exactly did you manage to stop Alice from shopping for you? I think Bella would like some lessons."

I nudged Bella playfully and Alice giggled

"My situation is a little different to Bella's"

Just then I noticed Alice's eyes glaze over and everyone tensed perceivably. It lasted a fraction of a second and then Alice focussed again – glancing about hurriedly and gripping Jaspers hand.

"We need to go." she said hurriedly and something passed between the others at the table.

Rosalie was the only one who seemed to remember I was out of the loop. She glanced at me and then Bella.

"Jasper, don't breath" Alice hissed, already tugging him away.

Bella made to follow but Rosalie stopped her, gripping her arm enough that she winced.

I rose to say something but Rosalie was already speaking. "I have to go with them – stay with your mom and we'll meet you." she said, so quick I nearly didn't catch it.

Then she released Bella and walked hurriedly after Alice and Jasper who were already out of sight.

I looked at my daughter in confusion but she ignored me – pulling out her cell phone.

"Edward?" she asked and then glancing at me she move a little way away so she could converse in private.

I scowled slightly – I understood that Bella would always have some things she didn't want me to know but I was getting the impression that whatever was going on was more than the inconsequential nothings that most girls kept from their mothers.

She returned to me a few seconds later.

"Bella, what is going on?" I asked, bewildered

"Mom, I wish I could explain what's going on but I can't." She said, and I could see the apology in her expression and decided to let it drop for now

We spent the rest of the day wandering about the shops and chatting - like we used to when Bella lived with me.

It was a quarter to five when we were met by Alice and Rosalie, Jasper was nowhere in sight.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yip!" Alice exclaimed, chipper as ever "I just had an upset stomach." she explained with such a sincere expression it was hard to doubt her.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Emmett invited him to go on some male bonding thing." Alice explained before leading us back to the car.

**I really don't like this chapter – definitely not my best and I wasn't sure how to end it but I felt I had to get this chapter out before Christmas since I doubt I'll get another chance to write the next one before the new year.**

**Thanks again to my beta!**


	7. Time to talk

**So, I know this took me a while – my computer broke :c**

**Quite a few ppl asked me what happened with Jasper/ why they left in their reviews. Basically Alice had a vision Jasper would slip when a passer-by cut themself and thats why they left, he did not actually slip but didn't trust himself to go back into the shops**

**Anyway, here we go:**

Renee POV

So today Bella and I were finally to have some alone time, I was rather excited about it.

The weather man had assured us that today would be sunny and I was rather relieved when I woke up this morning to find he was right – the last couple of days the weather had been behaving oddly.

We ambled down to the beach at a little after 10 and found a comfortable place to sit.

"You know, I find it rather comforting that you still talk in your sleep." I said.

She blushed slightly and sent me a confused look

"You've changed so much since you lived with me that it's nice to know that some things are still the same," I explained "Like blushing at almost everything." I added, playfully nudging her

She nudged me back and chuckled. "I feel like a different person sometimes," she admitted quietly "Being with Edward…" she sighed "I never thought I'd have that."

Her expression softened and I could almost feel the love she radiated as she thought of him.

I could tell that she was happy with him and I couldn't help but be happy as well. I liked Edward, he seemed like a good guy – a little possessive at times, but overall good and Charlie had assured me neither him nor his siblings were troublemakers.

Bella attempted to extract a towel from her bag, accidentally splashing her cool drink onto her top in the process. "Shoot, this thing probably cost a fortune." she muttered, dabbing the stain with the towel.

"Probably cost a fortune?" I asked, smiling

"It was a gift from Alice and you saw how she shops."

"Good point. On that note I meant to ask, do they get like an unlimited allowance or something?" I asked, remembering how much she had spent

"I told you how the Cullens have money, and Carlisle likes to indulge them. I think they do have a limit but as far as I'm aware none of them have ever reached it"

"I see." I couldn't say I approved of letting teenagers spend such large quantities of money and I was pretty certain that limit was huge if Alice's excessive spending yesterday did not reach it.

"Come on Mom, it's not like they're turning into snobs because of it." Bella defended, picking up on my disapproval

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rosalie is… well she's Rosalie, and her attitude has more to do with her time before the Cullen's than anything Carlisle and Esme let her do."

I let that go unchallenged; after all I had no idea about Rosalie's history. Come to think of it I didn't know much about any of their backgrounds – they were always just 'The Cullens' as though they had always been that way, sometimes I had to remind myself that they were all adopted.

"Besides, Emmett balances her out." Bella continued, interrupting my musings.

"To be honest I don't see how that relationship works. I mean, Emmett is so open and jovial and Rosalie's…well not." I said, speaking my thoughts aloud. I didn't mean they weren't in a serious relationship, that much was obvious, it was just that they were completely different personalities and I was surprised they had made it work

"Well in their case the saying opposites attract has never been more true, but for all their differences, they really are perfect for each other."

"You're all so young to be in such serious relationships," I commented "but you're right, they do seem to fit together. Alice and Jasper fit too, although in a different way."

"Mmm," Bella agreed "They're much more private about their relationship."

I nodded. "And you and Edward are in between. Not as … uninhibited, or as private" I said with a chuckle.

She laughed too "I guess we are." she said, taking my meaning and blushing.

We sat in companionable silence for a short while before I spoke again "Do you remember when you visited me last time and I said you and Edward were like satellites?" she nodded "It's not only him, his whole family does it around you."

Bella shifted uncomfortably but I needed to say this. "It's like they all think you're in constant danger."

"Mom, I think you're being a little over dramatic." she said, a little too hastily for my liking

"Bella, it's just a little odd. You aren't in some sort of danger are you?" I asked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes "No Mom."

I had to believe her – Bella could never utter an outright lie convincingly.

"I just get the impression that they're hiding something," I went on "and I think you know what it is. It's like you're all constantly walking on eggshells around me, scared to reveal something you shouldn't - that thing with Jasper & Alice yesterday, I know it wasn't indigestion, not to mention how you all react to certain comments I make."

She stared at me as though unsure how to react, eventually she said in a quiet voice "The Cullens are really good people and would never hurt me." her eyes beseeching me to let it go.

"Alright," I said, knowing how stubborn Bella could be, I doubted she would say anything else.

I didn't like letting it go but I could tell Bella genuinely believed what she had said and as much as I was still certain they were hiding something. I decided to push my worries aside; Bella was a good girl and more down to earth and logically minded than me. I would just have to trust her judgement, besides I was probably making it all into a bigger deal than it really was – when I was her age I had many secrets from my parents and though my relationship with Bella was rather different I couldn't blame her for wanting to keep some things private.

"You always were too mature for you own good." I commented, smiling, and leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"Come on, let's get some food." I said after a moment, pulling her up and, gathering our things, we went to find somewhere to eat.

**What did you hink??? Review pls.**

**PS. Special Thx to my Beta!!**


	8. A Relieved Farewell

**I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter :'(. On the plus side, this will give me more time to focus on my other stories and a few new ones I want to start. Thank you for all the support - everyone who added this on alerts or favorites lists, I really appreciate it. A special thanks to all my reviewers - it is you who encouraged me to see this story through to its completion!, and my beta 'twilighter no1' **

**So, here we go, the last chapter of Visiting Renee...**

Rose POV

"So you see Rose, all your worrying was for nothing." Emmett commented as he helped me pack our scattered belongings into the suitcase.

It was the last day of our trip and thankfully Emmett was right – although she knew something was up, Renee had not discovered what we were, and Bella assured us she would not dig further into our past.

"It's still a few hours before we leave." I reminded him sourly – although I was relieved I still didn't like being wrong.

He came to stand behind me and encircled my waist with his arms. "Come on, if she hasn't worked it out by now, a few more hours won't make a difference." he grinned naively, nuzzling my neck

Not wanting to fight with him though I turned around and kissed him – taking advantage of having the place to ourselves since Alice and Jasper had already left earlier today – they had opted to drive the M6 back to Forks instead of flying and Edward was spending the last morning with Bella and her Mom.

Naturally, the kiss quickly became a full-blown make-out session, petting included. We were half undressed when we became aware of a very flustered figure standing in the doorway.

"Oh, um, are you ready to go?" Renee asked, looking embarrassed.

I glanced to Emmett before replying affirmative.

He grabbed our bags and we followed Renee to the car.

"I can't believe how fast these few days have gone!" Bella remarked as the car pulled out of the parking at a snail's pace with Renee behind the wheel.

I could not find it in myself to agree with her sentiments though – this week had felt like one of the longest in my life. I had been on eggshells all week waiting for a bomb to drop and that we were finally on the way to the airport without any major discoveries seemed unreal to me, but I still would not let myself fully relax until we were on the plane back to Forks.

"Mmm," Renee agreed "and I still expect you to all come and visit every so often once you're married." She said with mock sternness.

None of us replied – we all knew it would not be possible for Bella to visit Renee once she was turned and I saw a flash of pain in Bella's eyes as she sat in the back seat and Edwards arm tightened around her waist.

"You know, I think there's time for one more Bella story before we leave." Suggested Emmett to break the silence

That roused Bella "Absolutely not!" she exclaimed "You already have enough material to tease me about, thanks to a certain someone." She added pointedly

"Oh Bella, they just want to know what you were like before they met you." Renee scolded good naturedly

"Yeah Bella, you're my little sister, I just want to know more about you." Emmett inserted, grinning.

"You know more than I know about you! Why not you tell us an embarrassing story from your childhood?" Bella asked

"Because I can't recall ever being embarrassed" he retorted cockily

"That's almost true, but I recall this one instance, when we were hunting – "Edward began mischievously

"Okay Eddie, you've made your point," Emmett interrupted hastily "no more Bella stories."

By this time we were pulling into a parking bay and their banter had to stop.

We were at the gate soon after and we all bid Renee goodbye and she and Bella embraced.

We quickly headed through the gate as our flight was called and I breathed a sigh of relief as the plane pulled onto the runway – we were heading home and Renee was still in the dark.

8888

Renee POV

As I watched Bella's retreating form as she entered the terminal I couldn't help but smile. Sure the Cullens were different but my daughter loved them as her own family and it was clear the feeling was mutual, I knew that as long as Edward was by her side she would be happy, cared for and loved – what more could a mother ask for?

**Thats it, its over, but as always that is no reason not to review!! So please, use the little button below and REVIEW ;)**


End file.
